


Under the Stars we Lay, within the Darkness we Dream

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Within the Woods, Beside the Magic [3]
Category: Jillykinz
Genre: Alternate Universe- Magic, Books, Cat, Cats, Dark Forest, Darkness, Drakaina, Elf, Elves, Forest Spirits, Forests, Haleykinz - Freeform, Jilliancares - Freeform, Jillykinz - Freeform, Magic, Magic AU, Magic Books, Magic-Users, Multi, Night, Nights - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Potions, Red writes, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stars, beach, deep talks, dragon - Freeform, emergancies, forest, lake, light forest, magic spells, medow, nigh, pheonix, potion, soulmate, spells, wood, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Emergancy calls are made, and thoughts invade.





	Under the Stars we Lay, within the Darkness we Dream

Daniel was sitting against a tree. They were shaking, head tucked in they're knees, and tears dripping down their face. The dark forest was easily terrifying. They swore they could hear screams of agony in the distance. The darkness was consuming, seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Daniel" The name was drawn out by a dark, snide, and teasing voice. "When will you learn? You're never getting out."

Daniel quickly sat up gasping for breath. They were on the couch, staring at the room ahead of them.   
'These nightmares are never ending apparently,' they thought.

They had considered asking Red about a block, or even maybe a cure, but decided against it. They didn't care to let people know their weaknesses. Turning and planting their feet on the floor, they stood up to do something other than lay on the couch all night.

~

Jillian went blank. This... this was the forest spirits house. Not only had she just climbed through they're garden and most likely had leaves in her hair, she was now faced with a ridiculously cute elf. She immediately started to giggle. 'Not helping the situation Jillian,' She thought.

Haley's look got even more confused when the Drakaina started laughing. "Are you alright Mrs. Drasoner," she asked.

Jillian just proceeded to laugh more while stuttering out, "G-Gay, not mar-aried, Ha!"

Haley stared at her incredibly. Just as she was about to say something, Red walked up brushing past her ankle, "Miss Jillian, so lovely to see you. Won't you please come in," she smiled.

Jillian nodded doing the best to stiffen her giggles. She brushed against Haley the slightest, as the elf opened the door wider for her to step in.

A few minutes later they were sat on the couch. Jillian had finally stopped giggling, but was still blushing like mad. Red had made tea and floated it in, and was sitting on a cushion that sat on the coffee table.

Haley quickly got to the point, "Why were you in the dark forest this late at night"

Red glared at the elf before looking at Jillian, "However rude Haley might sound, it is a good question. The darkness can easily hide things from the eyes, as well as bring more power to the creatures of the sentinel," she finished.

Jillian took a sip of her tea. "I was running earlier, and when I stopped I noticed these odd creatures. I've never seen anything quite like them. They were around two feet tall. They floated in the air, appearing to be a group of four possibly. Their heads were in the shape of flames almost, and they were completely blue. That is until I got closer to garden. They appeared to have pinkish tips on the ends of their arms, legs, and tips of the flame shapes. The details on them were near nonexistent.

As soon as I got close enough to touch one, it would disappear. Another one, I'm not sure if it was the same or not, would appear at the end of the line. They were spread out a few yards each.

I started following them, and eventually got to the point where I no longer knew where I was. At that point I just continued until they all disappeared, which led me to right outside your garden," she finished.

Haley looked at Red for guidance, never heard of such a creature. Red's blue eyes were wide as she stared at the Drakaina. "Are you sure you are describing these creatures correctly. I hate to go business mode while on a personal visit, but if these are what they sound like I need to know. It's a very high offense to lie to a forest spirit," she said.

Jillian stared at the feline, "Im sure Miss Redrow."

Red nodded. "You got visited by the Will'o Wisps. They are very special creatures. Many people choose not to follow them out of fear. They're purpose is to lead too ones fate. You could have chosen not to follow them, and had a different fate. However you did follow them and it lead you here," she said.

Jillian was shocked. "What do you mean 'lead me too my fate?' If it led me too here, what does that mean? What is my fate," she asked, sounding rather panicked.

Red shook her head, "The meaning of your fate is one you must figure out. Be more cautious when randomly following things through the woods dear, you never know what's ahead of you." She jumped off the table. walking out of the room she said, "Haley, do be polite and show Miss Jillian too a guest room. Preferably second door on the right. I have something I need to do, I'll be back later," she was then out of sight.

Haley scrunched her nose slightly at the mention of fate. Her eyes then got comically wide. Red was leaving her all alone with a house guest. She didn't know what to do, she had never taken care of a house guest. She could barely cook for herself. Plastering on a smile she looked at the Drakaina, "I'll show you that room."

Jillian was sure she was staring, but couldn't seem to care. The elf's hair was black with the bluest of tones, and her eyes like hot chocolate. She looked simply adorable with the blush on her cheeks. She looked around a bit before turning her gaze back on Jillian. As Jillian registered the words, she nodded quickly and followed along.

"The house is beautiful," Jillian said, trying to start a conversation.

Haley sighed. Small talk was always such a bore. "Thank you. I do have a question though. Do you usually run outside the dark forest," she asked.

Jillian nodded. "Yep. Not quite in the dark forest, but close enough to it not to be bothered."

Haley stopped in front of a door, "Interesting."

"Do you ever run," Jillian asked.

Haley cackled slightly." running isn't something I find enjoyment in,"  
she said while opening the door. Behind it was a decent sized bedroom. There was a large bed with a light blue duvet. The wood was a dark brown, and a detailed area rug started at the end of the bed. "I'm in the room across the hall, Red is at the very end of the hall. Come knock if you need me," Haley said, walking to the door she indicated as her room.

"Goodnight," Jillian said, with a slightly timid voice.

Haley nodded, "goodnight." She then went in her room and closed the door.

Jillian sighed. 'Closed off,' she noted inside her head. She stepped in the room and quietly shut the door. There appeared to be a dresser with a drawer open. She walked over and peeked in and found some pajamas. 'Red most likely,' she thought.

She quickly changed and used the en suite, before crawling into bed.

She immersed herself in thought, 'how exactly do you flirt with a closed off, adorable, and odd elf," she asked herself. 'It's not exactly something I can just Bing.' She laughed at the idea before shrugging, 'what the hell, nothing to lose at this point.'

~

Daniel was just about to put a pizza in the microwave, when a voice started talking too him. "HELLLLOOOOO"

As soon as they heard this they jumped back. 'Why can't you just use a self phone, dear fuck Red,' they said through the mind link.

"Because its more fun to scare the wits out of you," she laughed.

Daniel glared, 'is there a reason you are interrupting pizza time,' they asked, sounding annoyed.

Red sighed, 'we need to talk. Clearing, twenty minutes, you can have pizza when you get back.'

Daniel groaned, 'but Red, pizza!'

"But Daniel, emergency situation," she mocked.

Daniel immediately froze, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we're at the clearing," she finished and closed the conversation.

Daniel bit their lip. The clearings ten minutes away. Five if they run...

~

The clearing was filled with moonlight, slightly reflected with low-grown, blue grass. A large lake sat on the far side, with a few yards of sand surrounding it. A ginormous tree sat in the middle, spreading out very far. Overall the clearing was a large oval.

Let's just say Daniel sucked at running. They didn't run, they just didn't do that, but here they are. Running through the forest. Roots were all over the the ground, trees everywhere.

When they broke through the trees at the clearing they immediately fell down. "Fucking ow," they grumbled through heavy breath.

They felt a small tap on the back of their head. "Are you okay a rún," Red asked.  
  
They lifted their head slightly, seeing an overly red cat, and groaned before putting it back down. Suddenly they were being pulled off the ground, levitating. "Red! Warnings are required," they shouted.

Red was underneath his floating form tapping on his face, "squishy," she giggled, almost childlike.

Daniel sighed and crossed their arms, "Is there a reason you're touching me?"

"Well, originally I was making sure you were okay, but then I discovered how squishy you are," she said simply, still patting their face in different places.

Daniel glared. "Emergency," they said in a questioning tone.

Red nodded. "It... happened."

Daniel's eyes widened. "What happened," they asked.

"The forest story thing," she said, moving onto poking their arm. She looked oddly at something on top of them. She then quickly jumped on their back and took something from their hair.

They startled with the sudden movement on their back. "Personal space Red, ever heard of it," Daniel asked.

"Nope!"

Daniel glared and wiggled around a bit, trying to dislodge the cat. They thought they had her off when they felt a small hit on the back of their head.

"Rude," Red said with a mocking tone. She then took off the levitation spell and they fell to the ground, her landing gracefully on top of their back once more. "Let's go look at the stars." She said walking toward the clearings lake.

Daniel grumbled as they stood and brushed themselves off, following the feline.

A few minutes later they were both in the minimal amount of sand,  
starting at the stars.

"You really think it's true," Daniel asked. Their arms behind their head made a nice cushion.

Red was close to their side, stretched out, "yep."

Daniel sighed, "what is the point behind stars."

Red smiled, "they were originally created for an extra source of light, however as centuries passed they became more. Now they hold special stories and meanings. People often forget how important these stories are. They tell tales of olden times, and show that even in the darkness, we should have a little hope. What do you hope for gracieux," she asked.

Daniel thought for a second, "I'm not sure," they said in a quiet voice.

Red nodded, "That's okay. I barely hope anymore. Some people just have trouble hoping, other have trouble finding something to hope for. Sometimes people find the answers in their dreams. What are your dreams about dear," she asked in a knowing tone.

Daniel looked at the cat. "Why do I have a feeling you already know," they asked feeling slightly exasperated.

Red smiled, "the circles under your eyes, and the color of your aura says quite a bit," she admitted.

Daniels face morphed with sadness, "How do I make them stop?"

Red patted their side, "there's magic, but dream magic is risky. It's messing with your subconscious. We could try a less risky one, but I would insist on being there to observe."

Daniel sighed and looked back up at the stars. "It's almost funny. The stars make me feel so small," they admitted.

"Under the stars everyone seems small. The universe is one to play tricks on the eyes, no matter where you stand. People see themselves differently than others, Rather it's in their magic or just their skills. We all wish for something, it could be life changing, or maybe it's just a flower," the feline said, before whispering, "or maybe, it's just fate."

The Phoenix's expression scrunched slightly as they listened to the cat, "Can we really trust that fate even exists," they asked.

Red smiled, "I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but trust me, it's real. How do you think time passes as such? Fate pushes certain events to happen."

Daniel bit their lip before turning to face her. "Like soulmates," they asked in a hushed tone.

The cat mocked their movements, turning to face them. "Soulmates are rare. The earth is filled with people who are compatible with each other. Soulmates however, are the closet a pair can get. They're souls can be extremely different, but they twist and twine just right, so that they fit together. They're auras mix and make one of the most beautiful colors. They're skills compliment each other. They're dreams and goals can work together. So even while they aren't the perfect match, it's as close as a person can get," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daniel ended up pulling her closer, needing the comfort. "Do you think it'll ever be possible for me to find mine," the asked.

Red scrunched her nose at being held in such an awkward angle and readjusted. The question caught her at an angle though, "it's hard to say dear, it's hard to say."

"you could have already met them."

 

 


End file.
